Music Festival 2013
The Music Festival 2013 is a party on The Island that began on July 18th, 2013. It is the third annual Music Festival Trivia *Ogle Dock had its old design during the construction of the party. *The 3rd Bend band concert started on July 25th, 2013. *The old room decorations that returned from Music Festival 2012 were the Indoor Pool and Dance Club. *It was the first party to decorate the Care Center. *Their was a glitch at the Restaurant where there was an unfinished drawing, which made the music note decoration look like it was floating. It was fixed on July 23rd, 2013. *The Coral Path was a secret room for the party, located at the Restaurant, if you walk into the water fountain, you will be taken to the Coral Path, but if you walk up the ladder, somehow you will end up in the Town even though there is no entrance there. *It was the first Music Festival and island-wide party to take place at night. Items *Green V.I.P Pass *Green Headphones Party Rooms *Music Store Roof (Everyone) *Stage Ship (Everyone) *Concert Stage (Members) *Guitar Island (Everyone) *Nedds House (Everyone) *Performance Stage (Everyone) Gallery Ads may june sneak.png|The first advertisement June july sneak.png|The second advertisement jas ad.png|The third advertisement may july ad.png|The fourth advertisement Music now on.png|The advertisement saying the party is on now Sneak Peeks Music sneak 2.png|A sneak peek of the Town Music sneak2.png|A sneak peek of the Pet Shop Patio music festival sneak.png|A sneak peek of the Shopping Center music sneak 6.png|A sneak peek of Guitar Island final music sneak.png|A sneak peek of the Book Store Construction the beach music con.png|Beach public square music con.png|Downtown Ogle lake music constructions.JPG|Ogle Dock resturant music con.png|Restaurant shopping center music con.png|Shopping center the shore music con.png|Shore town music con.png|Town Party Pictures Phase 1 arcade music fesitval.png|Arcade the beach music festival.png|Beach book storage music festival.png|Book Store crab care music festival.png|Care Center concert stage.png|Concert Stage coral path music festival.png|Coral Path crab lounge music festival 2.png|Crab Lounge Dance club music festivals.JPG|Dance Club public square music festival.png|Downtown guitar island.png|Guitar Island The pool music festivals.JPG|Indoor pool Music store roofs.JPG|Music Store Roof music store music festival.png|Music Store Nedds house.png|Nedds House ogle lake music festival.png|Ogle Dock music acts music festival.png|Performance Center Guitar dances.JPG|Performance Stage roof music festival.png|Pet Shop Patio town alley music festival.png|Plaza resturant music festival 2.png|Restaurant shopping center music festival.png|Shopping center the shore music festival.png|Shore stage ship.png|Stage Ship tour center music festival.png|Tour Center town music festival 2.png|Town Phase 2 arcade music fesitval 2.png|Arcade concert stage 2.png|Concert Stage public square music festival 2.png|Downtown Phase 3 arcade music fesitval 3.png|Arcade DJ Fellrox Spotted dj fell3 spot.png|DJ Fellrox at the Town Nedd Spotted nedd meet 1.png|Nedd at the Town nedd meet 2.png|Nedd at the Shopping center nedd meet 3.png|Nedd at Ogle Dock Blade Spotted x-blade meet 1.png|X-Blade at Nedds House x-blade meet 2.png|X-Blade at Nedds House again x-blade meet 3.png|X-Blade at the Stage Ship See Also *Music Festival 2011 *Music Festival 2012 *Music Festival 2014 *Music Festival 2015 *Music Festival 2016 *Island Jam 2017 *Island Jam 2018 *Island Jam 2019 *Music Festivals Category:The Island Category:Parties of 2013 Category:2013 Category:Parties